The present invention relates to glass run channel for automotive vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a glass run channel having a composite reinforcement of metal and thermoplastic polymer.
Vehicle glass run channels are used in automotive vehicles and the like to support a window pane while allowing the window pane to move between an open and a closed position. The glass run channel guides and supports the window pane during and after translational movement and forms a seal between the window pane and the vehicle door or body structure. Thus, glass run channel prevents weather elements from entering the passenger compartment, holds the window pane in position to prevent significant movement other than in an intended translational direction and yet allows window pane translational movement without undue resistance.
Automotive window openings often have a shape which poses a challenge to the design and manufacture of a glass run channel. Generally, the challenge is to provide a glass run channel which can be easily installed during manufacture of the vehicle to extend along the sides and top of the window opening while also meeting the support and guiding requirements described above. In recent years, a popular glass run channel design has a metallic core with a generally S-shaped cross section which is covered by suitable elastomeric material. The S-shape serves two functions by providing one channel facing in a first direction for clamping attachment to a door flange for retention of the channel thereon and another channel facing in a second direction for guiding and supporting a glass pane. Although an S-shaped metallic core well serves the aforementioned two functions, the S-shape is so stiff that it is difficult to bend to follow the curvature along the header of the window opening. The present invention offers an improvement in this regard.
Thus, this invention provides a glass run channel which can be readily bent to conform to the curve of the header of a window aperture of an automotive vehicle. The glass run channel of this invention can also provide vertical lengths as it is strong like a conventional glass run with a full metal core and has sufficient structural strength allowing the glass run channel to properly retain the window pane and allow for smooth translational operation. Further, the present invention provides a glass run channel which allows for aesthetic improvements in color selection and improved fit to the vehicle surface surrounding the window aperture.
Further understanding of the invention will be had from the accompanying drawings and following specification.